


追光

by haveaniceflight



Category: Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveaniceflight/pseuds/haveaniceflight
Summary: 澈特雲大三角的故事。主藝特, 微83LINE。
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 上篇

"時間對我而言, 毫無意義。"

從畫中抬頭一看, 外面的天空泛著晚霞。

金鐘雲把沾著顏料的畫筆擱在畫架上, 站起來走到廚房。從冰箱裡取出其中一包的包裝液體, 緩緩地把紅色的液體倒進高腳酒杯, 並把剩下的膠質包裝輕輕丟進垃圾桶。手拿著酒杯, 走到窗台前, 隔著玻璃, 看著樓下的人走動的姿態。

時間流逝, 卻只有近乎擁有永生的他被遺忘了。

這時佇立在街上的一抹橘紅, 吸引了他的目光, 手不自覺的撫上了玻璃。那道直盯著自己那邊的視線, 竟讓他的心漏跳了一拍。

他是看到我嗎? 金鐘雲心想。

但沒過幾秒, 他就馬上打消了這個念頭。儘管那個人是看向自己的方向, 焦點卻明顯並非落在他的身上。金鐘雲轉頭看向身後牆上那蒙塵的鐘面,

「18:00」。

"這個我以為停頓的世界, 卻因為你的出現, 而再次轉動。"

自從那天開始, 金鐘雲得了一個每天傍晚六點也會站在窗台前守著看的奇怪習慣。

時間似乎變得沒那麼難過, 卻又似乎變得更難捱了。

一早調好的鬧鐘響起。金鐘雲伸手關了鬧鐘的響鬧, 在心裡默默的念數, 

五十八…

五十九…

六點。

一如既往般準時。

那個人, 總會在六點拖著那副疲憊不堪的身軀出現, 彷彿下一秒便會倒在街上般脆弱。

明明已經是那麼累了。

但是他經過這棟公寓, 抬起頭時, 總會馬上切換成一副開朗表情。

好看的梨渦, 溫柔的眼神, 讓人舒心的眉眼, 

金鐘雲覺得即使看個一百年也不會厭倦。

儘管那並不可能, 畢竟人類生命有限。

那個人彷彿聽到他的內心獨白, 隨即擺出了一個無奈的微笑。

但金鐘雲深明, 實際上, 那個人是不可能聽到的。

因為逼迫自己去微笑, 只是那個人的一貫習慣。

儘管看向的是自己所在的那棟公寓, 卻從沒有將視線投向自己身上。又總會在數秒後, 似乎想到了什麼, 彷彿在心裡說服了自己無數次別過眼去, 低下頭又再邁著步離開。

無論是那份開朗表情, 或是那轉瞬即逝的一絲孤單, 金鐘雲也一一收在眼底下。

這就是金鐘雲明知道那個人不是看向自己, 卻依然無法自拔地注視著他的原因。

每一次, 金鐘雲總想馬上跑過去, 把他擁入懷裡。然後湊近他的耳邊告訴他, 別勉強自己, 別擺出這樣的表情。

然而, 那也是不可能的。

身為吸血鬼的他, 不可能在有陽光的時候出門。

灑落在那個人的身影, 黃昏暖黃的光線, 不斷提醒著金鐘雲, 他們, 不是同一個世界。

他不可能看著他上百年。

他不可能隨心的去擁抱他。

一個個不可能的事實擺在金鐘雲面前,

但他也不可能控制自己不去在意他。

"即使知道你不可能屬於我的。"

不知不覺握緊了拳頭, 金鐘雲開始有點妒忌, 到底是誰擁有了這世間如此美好的事物, 卻視若無睹。

難道就我不行嗎？

#

神差鬼使的, 金鐘雲就站在樓上單位的門前。

但手指才剛放在門鈴上, 又觸電似的縮回手。如果裡面的人開門了, 到底該說什麼? 金鐘雲心裡實在完全沒譜。畢竟, 他這個連鄰居也說不上的人, 竟然還想探究別人的社交狀況, 怎樣說也說不過去。於是, 他不自覺地咬著手指甲, 在別人家門前踱步, 躊躇不已。彷彿聽到了金鐘雲內心的猶豫, 原來緊閉的門, 此刻忽然打開。

"找我嗎?"

一把不耐煩的聲音響起, 讓還在琢磨著台詞的金鍾雲嚇得猛然抬頭, 隨即對上一雙大眼睛, 瞪得金鐘雲頭皮發麻, 甚至讓他有種作賊心虛的感覺。原以為屋主是剛好要出門, 但屋主那身連帽衛衣配搭格子睡褲的打扮, 以及打開門之後, 翹手倚著門框的站姿, 顯然是沒打算外出。

但自己剛才分明沒按下門鈴, 也沒發出多大的聲響可以引得人出門查看。這不自然的感覺使金鐘雲不禁皺眉。那個人對金鐘雲反應不已為然, 上下打量了一遍金鐘雲, 隨即說出一句令金鐘雲更驚訝的話。

"你是朴正洙的朋友?"

"啊?" 

儘管金鐘雲之前從沒聽過朴正洙這個名字, 但直覺告訴他,

朴正洙,

就是他一直心心念念的那個人了。

而面前的這個人, 也因此, 更讓金鐘雲感到奇怪了。自己一句完整的話都沒說完, 怎麼這個人卻好像什麼也清楚一樣。

"進來吧。"

沒得到回應的人似乎也並甚不在意, 拋下一句就往回屋內走。

進了屋子後, 全紅的家居讓金鐘雲覺得, 此人可能比自己更像吸血鬼。金鐘雲本來想著, 要是屋主奉上茶來該如何拒絕。畢竟他不吃也不喝人類的東西。結果屋主也沒給他這個煩惱的機會。一進屋之後就沒再正眼看他, 一屁股坐著電腦前面玩起遊戲上來。好不容易才等他完了一局, 金鐘雲決定不再想什麼開場白了, 倒不如直接了當的說。

他就是覺得他會懂。沒由來的。

"你知道他一直看著你嗎?" 金鐘雲看著那人的後背, 語氣認真的說道。

"我知道。" 沒有半分猶豫的接話。

那人終於把視線從電腦屏幕移開, 轉過身來,

"但, 這又跟你有什麼關係?"

似是看穿了金鐘雲的小心思, 那人帶著戲謔的表情, 似笑非笑的直盯著金鐘雲。

"我..." 金鐘雲欲言又止。

單說是喜歡, 又太輕率了。他想起朴正洙的臉, 又想起他溫柔卻又苦澀的笑容。

"我只是不想再看到他活得這麼累了。"

那人聽到金鐘雲的話, 一時之間彷彿回想到什麼往事, 凌厲的眼神變得柔和起來, 臉上也泛起一絲淡然的微笑。但很快就調整了表情, 回復一臉沒所謂, 吊兒郎當的模樣。

"哈。還真巧。我也是這麼想。"

如果我糾纏下去, 他只會更累。

金希澈最終也沒有把這句話說出口。

#

後來, 一來二往, 金鐘雲知道了那人叫金希澈。

也知道了他跟朴正洙, 以前差點就是戀人的關係。

至於為什麼會知道?

就是因為有一次, 金希澈把金鐘雲的串門行為, 形容為 "情敵找情敵咨詢愛情", 說漏嘴了。

這種話說出來簡直像是炫耀一樣, 把金鐘雲恨得牙癢癢。然而他又無可奈何, 畢竟金希澈又名為朴正洙情報商。即使透過別人口中, 金鐘雲也想了解朴正洙多一點。

"你怎樣不跟他一起？他明明還在等你。"

儘管不想承認他在意的人, 喜歡的是別人, 但金鐘雲確實對這兩人的關係好奇。都已經差不多算是兩情相悅, 至少是雙向暗戀吧。怎麼偏偏搞得似是隔了道銀河一樣。

"啊, 我看你是活得太久, 腦子沒用了吧？你覺得如果我在的話, 你還會有暗戀的機會？"

金鐘雲疑惑地看向金希澈。

"你, 沒看出我是什麼嗎？" 

經金希澈一說, 他這才終於注意到了。

站在窗前, 逆光的金希澈, 地上沒有他的影子。

#

難過的人總喜歡看日落。

朴正洙也不知道自己為了什麼原因而難過, 可是他就是難過極了。

也許是因為日落總讓他想起金希澈了。

朴正洙與金希澈是認識了很多年的好朋友。

有時候, 他雖然什麼也不說, 可是金希澈卻什麼都懂。大概這就是朋友的默契吧。

那天, 一如往常一樣, 他跟金希澈約好了六點後見面。金希澈在電話裡, 古怪兮兮地說, 之後有話要跟他說。可是那一天卻又偏偏不如往常一樣。

他再等不到金希澈了。

在他站在金希澈的公寓前, 看著日落, 想著金希澈到底要說什麼的時候, 他不知道, 原來他永遠也聽不到金希澈的答案了。

"如果你真的什麼都懂, 那麼你又知道, 我曾經想對你說出來, 又不敢說的話嗎?"

#

"到底你還追不追人了？天天待在這兒, 敢情你其實是想跟我發展love line吧？"

金希澈盯了一眼那個躺在自家沙發上, 摳手摳得相當起勁的吸血鬼, 語帶嫌棄地說。

金鐘雲在沙發上抄起一個靠墊往金希澈那兒丟, 然而當然沒丟中, 也不可能丟中。金希澈一砸舌, 也沒再管金鐘雲, 徑自走開。

被鮮豔的紅色包圍著, 窗外也正是烈日當空。

夏天, 真的相當討厭了。

因為太陽總是散發著熾熱的陽光。分分秒秒也似在提醒他, 他跟朴正洙是兩個世界的人。

"一分鐘也好, 一秒鐘也好, 我也想要你看我一眼。" 

即使用我餘生, 也想換你一眼。

金鐘雲微微瞇起眼, 

感覺自己彷如身處太陽底下, 彷如站到朴正洙的面前。

一股灼熱纏繞在他的皮膚, 他的四周微微冒起白煙。

腦袋一陣暈眩感, 搞不懂是因為陽光還是名叫戀愛的心情。

想像著朴正洙看到他的表情。

是會看著他的眼睛, 給他一個好看的笑容？還是嚇得頭也不回, 落荒而逃? 

比起拉住他的手, 把人拽過來吸血; 

他更想伸手去點一下朴正洙臉蛋上, 那宛如刀割的梨渦。好看得令人心痛。

良久, 睜開眼睛。

朴正洙也從他的面前離開了。

只有做夢, 我們才能夠一起嗎？

"你是他的宇宙, 他是我的太陽, 我想我是一棵向日葵。"

金鐘雲口裡冒出沒頭沒腦的一句。

"但你不是。"

"對, 而且偏偏是該死的吸血鬼。"

"六點了。不看一眼嗎?"

"不要。我要戒掉他。"

金希澈回頭看向那個在沙發上窩作一團的吸血鬼朋友, 又看了眼樓下的朴正洙。兩個都這麼被動, 還要怎樣戀愛。可是金希澈他也沒有辦法。

在現實角度上, 他離不開了這間屋子。在情感角度上, 他妒忌金鐘雲。

他做到的, 就只有透過干擾電流, 在電腦遊戲裡狠狠的賞對手一記勾拳。

可是其實他更想甩自己一巴掌。

以前那個總是忍不住給朴正洙希望的自己, 自私嗎？

太自私了。

#

雖然口裡說著要戒掉朴正洙。但付出的感情又豈是說放下就能放下。

在金希澈的家裡看出去, 總是能看到朴正洙的真切的眼神。朴正洙是好看, 可是金鐘雲覺得心裡好像有道刺一樣。

就好像有人將木椿插進去他的心臟一樣, 

難過得無法呼吸。

難過得眼睛生澀。

天氣預告說, 這天會下雨。

金鐘雲以前從沒有看天氣預告的習慣。畢竟他不怎樣出門。只是後來在意起朴正洙, 才開始收聽天氣預告。儘管他的擔心, 其實從來沒傳達給朴正洙。

這天沒有陽光。而且雨果然下得很大。

當金鐘雲倚在窗台, 猜想著, 朴正洙這天大概是不會經過的吧, 

卻沒想到, 他會看到渾身濕透, 連髮尾也滴著水的朴正洙。

竟然還站在雨中淋雨, 

這小子, 傻了嗎?

金鐘雲一秒也沒猶豫, 拿起家中唯一的黑色雨傘, 飛奔出門口。

打著雨傘, 步近朴正洙, 

當他看著朴正洙, 原本有著大大小小的話想說出口, 卻又一句話也說不出口。

朴正洙略帶驚訝的, 看著面前這個為他打傘的陌生人。

看著朴正洙臉上滑落, 不知道是淚水還是雨水的液體, 

金鐘雲的手不禁撫上朴正洙的臉頰, 輕輕替他拭去。

出於私心的, 金鐘雲的手指, 在他記憶中朴正洙酒渦的位置, 悄悄停留了幾秒。

對於愛情, 每個人也有他獨有的表現方式。

有些人會因為愛情, 而選擇默默守望。

有些人會因為愛情, 而選擇活在回憶。

亦有人會因為愛情, 而選擇轉身離開。

雖然身為吸血鬼, 活了這麽多年了。金鐘雲這才開始明白到。

"傘, 給你。" 金鐘雲將手中黑色的傘子塞到朴正洙手裡。

"不要再勉強自己了。把傘拿低點, 誰也不會看到的了。"

金鐘雲靠近朴正洙低聲道。

轉身走出傘外, 頂著雨水沒入了公寓。

朴正洙拿著這把陌生的雨傘。

他沒有等到日落, 等來了陣雨。

#

金希澈看著金鐘雲拿著雨傘, 走向朴正洙。

或者與吸血鬼相戀不是一個好選擇, 但總比跟自己一起來得強吧。

"給他幸福吧。"

金希澈覺得, 或者自己很快就能離開這裡了。


	2. 中篇

(一)

當他看到眼前的畫, 怔了一怔。

煩躁地抓了下頭髮, 隨即有點認命地嘆了口氣, 把畫從畫架拿下, 放到一旁。

整間房間也充斥著橘紅色。

不論原來是怎樣構圖, 最後畫出來的, 總會變成那個人的輪廓。

即使想戒掉那個一廂情願得瘋狂的習慣, 金鐘雲還是沒能從一個名叫朴正洙的牢籠裡走出來。

走在梯間, 夜幕低垂下, 本應昏暗無光的樓梯口, 一抹橘紅映入眼簾。

朴正洙站在樓梯口, 側身靠在牆壁旁, 低頭看著手機。手機的燈光如月光一樣, 把他清秀的臉, 顯得柔和又蒼白。

金鐘雲搖搖頭確認自己並沒有陷入幻想。

像對待精緻易碎的藝術品, 難以置信而小心翼翼一步步的步近。屏著氣息, 生怕紊亂的呼吸聲會把面前人嚇跑。他不知道自己現在臉上的表情是怎樣, 大概是明明內心激動, 卻又強行壓抑著情緒的別扭表情吧。

他與朴正洙那不可能相遇的距離, 似乎一下子就只差幾級階梯。

原本低頭的人, 察覺到有人靠近, 抬起頭, 近乎本能似的, 輕而易舉的擺出一個從容的微笑。

"啊, 等到你了。" 

朴正洙稍正了身子, 把傘子遞給金鐘雲。

"你好, 我來還傘子的。那天謝謝你了。" 

"你...等了好久嗎？" 金鐘雲想起朴正洙每天六點經過的習慣, 但現在外面的天都黑了。

"要是能等到的話, 那就不算太久。" 

朴正洙微笑著。可是內容卻一點也讓人笑不出來。

這句話, 顯然話中有話。

"那天呢？你最後等到要等的嗎?" 他忍不住試探的問。

"等不到。"

無論是他, 還是屬於他們的日落時光, 也早就等不到了。

朴正洙心想。

氣氛一下子冷下來, 朴正洙於是很自然地又接上一句玩笑。

"不過倒是等來了你呢。哈哈。"

朴正洙抬頭仰視著金鐘雲, 是清澈明亮的眼神。

彷彿那個獨自感傷的人從不存在, 彷彿這個人打從出生那一刻, 就是被陽光包圍。

朴正洙總是習慣, 做出大眾最喜愛的樣子。

金鐘雲不是頭一回見朴正洙, 自然知道, 這樣的朴正洙並非真實的他。或是說, 並不是完全真正的他。

"你不需要勉強自己去笑啊。"

至少在我面前, 你不需要啊。

"為什麼你覺得我在勉強自己? 那天你也是這樣對我說。"朴正洙擺出一個不解的表情。

"那天你不是一副快要哭的樣子嗎?" 金鐘雲理所當然地答。

朴正洙明顯被他這話說得無法反駁, 憋了數秒, 才逞強的狡辯。

"那只是雨水。"

"哦。雨水。" 金鐘雲撇撇嘴, 不置可否地說。

朴正洙嘆了口氣, 

"哎…我有這麼明顯嗎? 我還一直以為自己演技不錯的..."

如果對著真正的陌生人, 朴正洙的偽裝倒也稱得上完美。

當然這番話, 金鐘雲沒敢說出口。畢竟他還不想被朴正洙當成變態跟蹤狂。

金鐘雲走下了幾級樓梯, 坐在梯級, 抬頭望向朴正洙, 

"你不介意的, 我可以當一回抽水馬桶的。把秘密說完, 一抽就沒了。"

然後很形象的伸手拉了一下朴正洙的衣角。

"你這比喻真…微妙呢。"金鐘雲認真的模樣, 讓朴正洙忍俊不禁。

但還是隨著金鐘雲, 坐在梯級上。

"我以前有個好朋友也是住這兒的。我們一般也約在六點後, 在他公寓樓下等。" 朴正洙開始敍述起, 他與金希澈的過往。

語氣平靜得, 彷彿說的是他人的故事。

"有一天, 他回家途中遇上意外了。" 

"有時候, 我總覺得他其實還在。所以有時候總是忍不住停下來看一眼。" 

即使等不到, 朴正洙他還是想等。

"有些不可能的事情, 你總是打從心底裡幻想它是有可能的。"

其實他心裡大抵有數, 金希澈那天到底想說的話是什麼。

要是他去找金希澈, 而不是等金希澈去找他; 

要是他先說出口, 要不是等金希澈先開口;

今天的結果, 可能完全不同。

至少, 也不至於如此遺憾。

他覺得他是欠了金希澈的。

他沒有勇氣結束一切, 也沒能狠心得將一切放下。那麽就只有停留在回憶之中, 只有把自己的心弄得遍體鱗傷。將這當作是另一種贖罪。

金鐘雲曾經問過金希澈, 他跟朴正洙以往的事。

金希澈卻總是推說這沒什麼好講。

合著朴正洙的話, 他似乎猜想到, 

金希澈明明不是在家裡出事, 但靈魂卻偏偏留在家裡的原因。

直至最後, 

他也想著回家啊。

想著朴正洙在等他。

想要跟朴正洙說, 他那句未說的話。

要是金希澈在的話, 他確實不會有暗戀的機會。

"我也不知道為什麼會跟你說起這些…我這樣很奇怪吧？哈哈哈哈…" 朴正洙帶點自嘲地說。

"不。"因為奇怪的是我。

不奇怪的話, 

也不會深知自己不能接觸陽光, 深知自己不配擁有陽光, 

卻因此更不能自拔的渴望陽光。

似是想到什麼, 金鐘雲把剛從朴正洙手裡接過的雨傘打開。

"為什麼突然開傘子?" 

朴正洙被突然打開的雨傘嚇一跳。打著傘的金鐘雲卻一臉無辜。

"不是有句老話說, 室內開傘能看到故人嗎?" 

金鐘雲看了看傘子, 然後又直直地看著朴正洙的眼睛, 

"有可能的。"

朴正洙眼眶有點發紅, 擠出一個微笑, 

"謝謝你。"

想到朴正洙跟自己也聊了很久了, "你現在要去吃飯嗎？那我就不..." 

"一起嗎？" 

金鐘雲沒想到朴正洙會對自己提出邀請, 一時之間只懂胡亂應對, 

"啊? 好…好啊。"

"自我介紹, 我是朴正洙。"

朴正洙看眼前人絲毫沒打算介紹自己, 又開起了玩笑, 

"你該不會想我叫你馬桶先生吧?"

"我是金鐘雲。"

金鐘雲覺得自己那停頓已久的心臟, 狂熱的跳動起來。

(二)

後來, 朴正洙與金鐘雲慢慢熟絡起來。

朴正洙也漸漸習慣, 每天六點日落後, 與金鐘雲一起吃飯。

"哎。老是大晚上才找你吃飯, 你可不要覺得我用你來攝時間啊。"

"怎麼會。我很樂意。何況我是個夜貓子。你要是早上約我, 我也起不了身。"

"不行不行, 找個休日得約你出來。"

朴正洙酒量很淺, 不消幾杯啤酒下肚, 就酒酣耳熱的。

金鐘雲在旁邊手托著頰, 偏頭看著朴正洙樂呵呵的樣子。

朴正洙似乎注意到金鐘雲的視線, 扭頭看著金鐘雲笑了笑,

然後忽然拉起金鐘雲垂下的另一隻手, 把通紅的臉貼近他的手心。

"你的手很涼啊…啊哈哈…真好...真好。" 

朴正洙的眼神開始變得迷離, 平時從善如流的談吐, 循規蹈矩的模樣, 也變得毫無邏輯。

"你啊, 酒喝多了。"

"才沒有。"

朴正洙又放開了金鐘雲的手, 改為捧著開始滴著水的啤酒杯對話。

"謝謝你跟我交朋友...我們是朋友, 對吧？"

金鐘雲覺得醉酒後的朴正洙, 像極一隻狐狸了。

"嗯…" 

金鐘雲模棱兩可地應了一聲。

看著朴正洙側趴在桌子上, 似乎做著好夢, 嘴角帶笑, 臉頰上的梨渦隱約可見。

"我不只想跟你做朋友啊…正洙..." 開始不自覺的靠近朴正洙。

可是朴正洙下一句話, 徹底打斷了金鐘雲的動作。

"希澈啊…"

金鐘雲馬上站起身, 跟朴正洙拉開了一個安全的距離。

沒有再聽, 

也不敢再聽朴正洙之後的醉話。

我以為一切也變好了，原來只是一廂情願。

心知肚明的你, 只是一直也沒戳破那張薄紙而已。

金鐘雲看著朴正洙的臉, 心想。

朴正洙啊, 你真是善良,

善良得殘忍。

其實他一直知道, 朴正洙大概永遠也不會真的需要自己。

又或者說, 朴正洙需要的, 從來不會是他。

他只盼望, 朴正洙在孤單寂寞時, 能想起他。

僅此而已。

即使當個替身也不要緊。

只要朴正洙想, 他金鐘雲就願意。

金鐘雲強迫自己回復一貫以來, 面無表情的冷淡模樣, 彷彿什麼也沒發生。

然後走回朴正洙身旁, 輕輕推了推朴正洙的肩膀。

"正洙…醒醒了, 店要關門了。"

"是鐘雲啊…嗯…回去, 回去了。"

走在路上, 兩人也沒說話。

金鐘雲雙手插在兜裡, 低頭默默前行。

夜風漸吹散朴正洙的酒氣, 他回想起剛才朦朧之間做的一個夢。

他夢見了金希澈。

金希澈問他還好嗎。

他告訴金希澈, 他似乎交到了朋友。

金希澈說那就好。

朴正洙看向金鐘雲, 才發現原來金鐘雲也看著他。

"怎樣了...我臉上有什麼黏著嗎?"

"沒有。我只是一時分神了而已。"

朴正洙覺得金鐘雲的神色有點古怪。

"鐘雲啊, 你下次就不用陪我等車了。早點回家休息一下嘛。"

金鐘雲有點委屈地抿了抿嘴, "可是我不放心你。"

"好了好了, 為了讓你放心, 那我走了, 你也早點回去。" 

朴正洙截下一輛的士, 跳上車之前不忘對金鐘雲囑咐。

"嗯, 路上小心。"金鐘雲目送著朴正洙登上的士。

直到的士駛遠成一個小點。

這時, 金鐘雲才趕忙手掩著口, 跑回公寓。

其實每一次與朴正洙吃完飯之後,

胃裡的不適感, 總是讓金鐘雲回到家中, 忍不住馬上跑到厠所, 對著馬桶吐了一頓。

吸血鬼根本消化不了人類食物。

暢快的吐過後, 金鐘雲潑了一把水洗臉, 看著鏡子裡面的自己, 因為這樣折騰而略為憔悴的臉容。

對著自己擠出了一個苦笑。

即使味同嚼蠟, 他還是甘之如飴。

(三)

習慣, 有時是很可怕的。

朴正洙開始逐漸分不清,

到底他是看過日落後, 順道與金鐘雲約飯; 

還是因為跟金鐘雲之後有約, 才順道看個日落。

他又再次想起那日的幻夢。

金希澈說那就好。那真的好嗎?

金希澈真的會這樣說嗎?

還是這只是朴正洙為了讓自己好過, 而捏造出來的金希澈?

他分不清。


	3. 下篇

(一)

"正洙。"

金鐘雲走上去, 叫了聲前方的人。

"咦…鐘雲…怎麼你這麼晚還在街上?" 

朴正洙回頭, 看到金鐘雲在自己面前出現, 一臉驚訝。

"剛去喝酒了。這個問題我才想反問你呢。"

其實金鐘雲那裡是喝酒...

要不是為了跟朴正洙相處得久一點, 他根本半點人類食物也不會碰, 更何況酒。

只是他今天一直沒見到朴正洙經過, 

也一直沒收到任何來自朴正洙的電話和短訊。

雖然想主動聯繫, 可是又怕自己突然找他會惹人厭煩, 沒辦法之下, 只好走到樓下等朴正洙, 裝個偶遇。

朴正洙顯然沒想過會在這個時間點會碰上熟人, 更沒想到會碰到金鐘雲。

不然他是不會脫下了西裝外套, 隨意的搭在肩膀上, 

任由橘紅色的頭髮被風吹得凌亂, 

讓自己卸下了一直以來的完美偽裝。

他根本不敢在別人面前暴露出, 保護色底下的自己, 儘管金鐘雲總能看穿他內心的勉強。

因此一時之間, 一向面面俱圓的朴正洙, 也顯得有點不知所措。

不過金鐘雲也沒有在意, 反而自然地伸手, 為朴正洙整理髮絲。

"你看上來很累啊。加班嗎？"

"嗯…" 

既然金鐘雲為自己找了開脫理由, 朴正洙他也欣然接受。

事實上, 朴正洙從來不加班, 也不用加班。

只是他覺得自己最近得冷靜一下。

一直以來, 他以為自己一個人也能過得很好。

但原來當有一個人向自己持續釋出善意, 他還是忍不住想依靠。

無論他說什麼, 金鐘雲也會答應,

即使他沒說什麼, 金鐘雲也會跟在他身邊。

金鐘雲好, 

好得他不知自覺就陷入去了。

他覺得自己不應該這麽輕易就放下往日的回憶。

可是他又忍不住想與金鐘雲一起向前走。

"你現在回去也太晚了, 明天不用上班吧？不如…上我家睡一會?"

金鐘雲對著朴正洙微笑。

看向自己的專注眼神, 朴正洙覺得心彷彿被羽毛輕輕搔過。

習慣啊, 之所以可怕, 

就是總會無意識的接受了。

朴正洙原來是打算睡在客廳的沙發上, 

可是金鐘雲卻把人硬推進去睡房, 說了聲晚安, 然後砰的關上門。

朴正洙心裡雖然有點不好意思, 

最後還是決定不客氣了, 乾脆的鑽進被窩。一股清冷的薄荷味伴著入眠。

在確認朴正洙的氣息變得平穩後, 金鐘雲偷偷的溜進了房間。

看著睡在床上的人, 那安心的睡臉。

心裡想著, 明天為他煮個早餐吧。

在很久以前, 金鐘雲曾經開過一間咖啡店。

雖然他只是負責出錢, 不是主廚,

不過耳濡目染之下, 倒也知道幾個簡單料理的做法。

於是金鐘雲也沒怎麽猶豫, 拿起了鑰匙,

往樓下不遠處, 二十四小時營業的超市走去。

深夜的超市沒幾個人, 

金鐘雲悠閒地在超市裡推著購物車,

想著朴正洙會喜歡什麽;

想著那些比較簡單, 憑他也能煮得好的;

想著一個情景,

在和煦的陽光下, 他坐在朴正洙對面,

看著朴正洙滿足的吃下他煮的早餐,

一邊喝下他煮的咖啡, 一邊抱怨金鐘雲泡得太苦了, 但還是喝光了。

兩人相視而笑。

(二)

朴正洙是一個淺眠的人, 總是到半夜就醒了再睡不了。

反正也睡不著了, 決定出去房間倒杯水喝。

原本他還怕吵醒金鐘雲, 結果卻發現客廳沒人。

外出了？還是在另一間房間?

朴正洙輕敲著一扇緊閉的門, 沒人應話。

出於好奇, 試探的扭動門把, 豈料門沒鎖, 於是一下子就順勢開了門。

那是一個畫室。房間裡沒放什麼家具, 只是在中央置放了一個畫架和一張椅子。

金鐘雲會畫畫, 朴正洙感到有點意外, 但又有點意料之內。

畢竟金鐘雲總離奇地帶著一股神秘感。就像一個來自遠方的隱世藝術家。這個身份套在他身上, 倒也不違和。

憑著月色, 朴正洙看到畫架上沒有畫, 但沾了色的畫筆和調色盤, 卻被隨意放置在椅子上。而且, 窗前還著一個還沒洗的杯。

朴正洙在心裡暗笑金鐘雲的有頭沒尾,

走到窗外, 拿起酒杯, 打算幫金鐘雲拿到廚房水槽洗乾淨。

看了一眼酒杯, 感覺液體乾涸得有點古怪。暗红色的污垢積在杯裡, 看似是紅酒的液體, 鼻子湊近杯子一聞, 傳來一陣鐵腥味。

任朴正洙再沒聯想力, 也意識到那根本不是紅酒。 

突然襲來的真相, 讓朴正洙的手一不穩, 把水杯不小心摔在地上。 

趕忙把地上的玻璃碎片收拾起來, 卻瞄到放到牆邊的油畫。

朴正洙忍不住一看, 當場呆著了。

金鐘雲畫的, 全都是朴正洙。

孤獨的、喜悅的、哭泣的, 

自己的每一個神緒, 也被金鐘雲用畫筆一一細緻的勾勒出來。

最後的一張, 

那是畫著自己抬頭, 似是看著某些東西的半完成品。

是那個日常的自己。

是那個總是看著金希澈的自己。

朴正洙從沒想過, 金鐘雲原來一直也注視著自己。

從一開始。

從朴正洙與金鐘雲素未謀面的時候, 

從朴正洙還沒認識金鐘雲的時候,

金鐘雲就已經注視著他。

他不知道現在該如何面對金鐘雲。

朴正洙在他身上, 找到了安全感。

他覺得金鐘雲是懂他的, 也覺得他自己是懂金鐘雲的。

可是金鐘雲的真正身份、以及這份略為沉重的真心, 

又似乎要把這好不容易建立的信任, 砸得稀巴爛。

深情的吸血鬼, 一個足夠浪漫的人設?

只是朴正洙, 從不是一個追求浪漫的人。

也並不相信浪漫愛情故事。

(三)

當金鐘雲拿著大包小包的東西, 

歡快的打開大門, 回到家裡, 卻看到朴正洙站在廚房。

金鐘雲生起一種不安的感覺,

"正洙? 在幹什麼呢？" 走到朴正洙身旁。

"只是口渴想喝口水。" 朴正洙的眼神顯得有點閃縮。 

金鐘雲從塑膠袋裡, 拿出了一支瓶裝水。

"喝這個吧。"

他察覺到朴正洙雖然努力的壓抑著自己了的情緒, 手略顫地接過金鐘雲手上的那瓶水。

"謝謝…" 扭開瓶蓋, 匆匆喝了幾口便放下。

金鐘雲看著朴正洙蹩腳的演技, 心生懷疑。

他覺得朴正洙是發現了什麼的。

看了一眼冰箱, 似乎並無異樣。卻又隱約嗅到一絲微弱的血腥味, 在空氣飄散。

當金鐘雲發現了氣味的來源, 眉頭一皺。

血腥味正是從朴正洙指頭上的傷口滲透出來。

不知道他到底是如何弄傷自己, 金鐘雲心急得把朴正洙的手拽過來查看。

朴正洙卻一把將金鐘雲的手用力甩開。

"你果然是要吸我的血嗎？" 

朴正洙那雙眼有點發紅, 語氣卻冷靜得可怕。

聽到朴正洙這句質問, 看到朴正洙這個反應, 

金鐘雲心想, 朴正洙他果然知道了。

無奈地給出一個苦笑, 輕輕搖頭。

他又怎麼會捨得。

但金鐘雲不祈求朴正洙懂他的心。

畢竟從一開始就是他一相情願、是他選擇去瞞著朴正洙。

"我...從沒想過傷害你, 也沒想過騙你。"

朴正洙抿著嘴不發一言。

金鐘雲在心裡暗自嘆氣, 轉身走往大門。

與其被朴正洙討厭, 被朴正洙懼怕, 

金鐘雲覺得, 那還不如他乾脆點, 消失在他眼前好了。

看著金鐘雲那出人意表的行動, 

朴正洙沒多想就跑過去, 緊緊握住了金鐘雲的手腕。

朴正洙這舉動為金鐘雲那早已絕望的心帶來了一線曙光, 

金鐘雲抱著一點期待, 等待朴正洙的下一句, 

卻在聽到的下一刻, 崩潰得一塌糊塗。

"天亮了。該走的, 是我不是你。"

他是不知道吸血鬼是不是確實如傳說般, 直接被陽光照射到的話就會死。

可是不管怎樣, 金鐘雲實在不值得因為他而付出這麼多。

金鐘雲雖然說過他不會傷害自己, 

他也不是看不出金鐘雲的真心, 

但他依然膽怯得不敢相信。

況且, 平凡人與吸血鬼, 在生命長短就有本質上的差別。

朴正洙因為金鐘雲而痊癒了, 但到時候金鐘雲的傷又有誰可以解?

朴正洙與金希澈的故事, 只要一次就夠了。

他實在不忍心, 把自己經歷過的難受再帶給別人。

朴正洙最後選擇鬆開了手, 

越過金鐘雲身邊。

金鐘雲眼看著朴正洙快要離開他的視線。

難道以後又要只能隔著玻璃看著外面的你嗎？

不。你也許以後也不會再經過這邊了。

那我該怎麼辦? 

如果不曾體會過何謂溫暖, 

也許金鐘雲不會如此貪戀, 作為吸血鬼, 那永遠也不該擁有的陽光。

可是陽光就是無差別的給予別人溫暖。

金鐘雲已經再記不起, 那個曾經在黑暗中裡獨自存活的人是如何過日子的。

嘭。

金鐘雲一手將門按住了, 

把朴正洙轉過來面對著自己, 並抵在門上。

"既然我要走, 你不讓。那麽你要走, 我也不讓。"

湊近朴正洙耳邊的, 是一把冷酷的聲音。

朴正洙被金鐘雲陌生的態度嚇倒了。 

他是沒有想過, 一直溫柔對待自己的金鐘雲, 也會有這強勢的一面, 

因此一時之間僵住, 說不出話來。

"你之前不是說過, 找個休日得約我出來嗎？我可以現在就兌換這個承諾嗎？"

說出口的雖是問句, 語氣卻是不容拒絕的感覺。

朴正洙其實也不是不知道金鐘雲對自己的執著, 

只是他依然理不清自己對金鐘雲的情感。

他確實害怕金鐘雲的真正身份, 

但也確實喜歡曾經與金鐘雲度過的時光。

朴正洙覺得他似乎需要一個答案, 而這個答案就只有金鐘雲的幫助才能解出來。

於是他向金鐘雲伸出手, 

"如果你想要的話, 那就如你所願。"

金鐘雲拉起朴正洙的手, 放到嘴邊, 

一個輕巧的吻, 落在朴正洙那受傷的指頭。

抬起眼盯著面前人, 

朴正洙沒敢看著金鐘雲, 但臉龐早已漲得通紅。

金鐘雲湊近朴正洙, 迫得那人不得不正視起自己。

"在你心目中, 我到底是什麼?"

會喜歡我嗎? 

金鐘雲覺得願望作祟下, 似乎幻聽到心臟強烈跳動的聲音。

但看著緊閉雙眼、睫毛微微上下顫抖的朴正洙, 

儘管只差幾公分就能吻到的距離, 

但偏偏他又覺得自己被拒之千里。

他明明只是想看著朴正洙笑, 不想再讓他勉強自己,

可是怎麼自己反而成了強迫他、勉強他的罪魁禍首?

事到如今, 怎麼可能還會喜歡我呢。

金鐘雲最後還是沒有吻下去。

朴正洙睜開眼, 對上的是眼睛微紅的金鐘雲, 

他勉強對朴正洙扯出一個微笑,

"路上小心了。我以後就不陪你等車了。"

金鐘雲低啞溫柔的聲音, 

從朴正洙耳邊響起。

朴正洙覺得他喜歡的, 似乎並不只是那段時光而已。

或者再多一點時間, 

朴正洙就會習慣金鐘雲的身份, 全心全意去相信金鐘雲。

但這一切也遲了。

金鐘雲習慣去慣著朴正洙而不求結果, 

朴正洙也習慣去接受金鐘雲單方面的示好。

於是他等著金鐘雲給他答案, 卻從沒有給過金鐘雲答案。

那個自私的自己, 終究還是給金鐘雲帶來了傷害。

人是會累的, 

而金鐘雲他也終於累了。

(四)

金鐘雲開始收拾起行李。

把生活的必需品都放進行李箱後, 

他走到了畫室, 盯著畫室裡的畫數秒, 又把門關上了。

金鐘雲決定斷了自己所有的念想。

關上大門, 金鐘雲將一把雨傘輕輕勾在門把上。

那是朴正洙當日還來的黑色雨傘。

帶著不捨和道別的情緒, 指頭在傘柄上磨蹭了幾下, 

金鐘雲最後也別過頭去, 

拖著行李, 轉身離去。

金鐘雲想為了朴正洙改變一切。

但偏偏種族這東西, 即使金鐘雲付上生命, 也無法改變。

朴正洙, 你是我漫長生命裡的一縷光。

可是吸血鬼不配擁有光。

如果注定兩個人之間, 有一個得勉強自己的話, 那就我好了。

畢竟對於我來說, 再痛也只是瞬間。

你卻是一輩子。


	4. 雨のち晴れの空の色（番外一）

"我看你最近撞鬼了。"

申東熙抬頭看了眼坐對面的朴正洙,

準確點來說, 其實是他面前那份沒怎麼動過的飯。

明明是他約自己出來吃飯, 自己卻一口不吃, 

申東熙覺得這不是撞鬼就是有病。

"什麼鬼?"

又是一貫聽不出語氣和意思的回應, 

像是罵人又像是問句, 

不過申東熙倒也習慣跟朴正洙延續這些沒營養的對話。

"什麼鬼也有點吧。"

"胡扯什麼啊..."

雖然嘴上是這樣說, 但朴正洙不禁想起, 

他最近確實是撞見了一位吸血鬼先生。

自從那天之後, 朴正洙就沒有再見金鐘雲。

這是朴正洙刻意的躲避,

也是金鐘雲體貼的溫柔。

若然朴正洙不想,

即使只有一點猶豫, 金鐘雲也不會勉強他。

正如那天金鐘雲明明有能力將自己強留下來,

最後卻又將他放開。

朴正洙想來, 內心總覺得對金鐘雲虧欠。

朴正洙需要的時候, 金鐘雲伸手拯救了他。

朴正洙不要的時候, 金鐘雲又灑脫地退場。

他自己想得到救贖, 

卻因此給別人帶來了痛苦的回憶。

可是他又能怎樣?

一朝被蛇咬十年怕草繩。

曾經的失之交臂, 

更讓朴正洙確信, 不開始就不會離別。

至少失去的時候也比較易過。

沒有漏掉朴正洙眼裡一閃而過的心虛, 

申東熙幾乎可以斷定, 朴正洙遇到了什麼。

難道還真的給他說中了？

想想也有點毛骨悚然。

嗯, 

為自己的才能。

沉默片刻,

朴正洙接著剛才的話題,

"東熙啊, 你覺得那些, 是真的存在嗎？"

申東熙的直覺卻告訴他, 

朴正洙現在所指的, 和他先前走神的一瞬所想的, 似乎不是同一個人。

還真的什麼鬼也有點？

申東熙表示, 

真心希望他這份預知能力能在下一期彩劵中體現出來, 而不是用在這些地方。

"反正你肯定是看不到的那種人。"

"那真可惜。" 

他試著從朴正洙的表情中尋找出一點蛛絲馬跡, 

但朴正洙卻還是那副雲淡風輕的模樣。

儘管從表情反應看不出來, 

對於朴正洙所說的是誰, 申東熙還是隱約能猜出一兩分。

"看得到才更可惜吧?"

將面前盤子上的肉翻來覆去半天, 卻還是沒放進口的朴正洙, 

聽到申東熙的話, 停下手上的動作。

果然。申東熙心想。

"我知道你在想什麼。" 

伸手將朴正洙碟上那塊無辜的肉拯救到自己的碗裡, 他接著說。

申東熙跟朴正洙自高中的時候就相識,

當然認識金希澈,

也知道後來金希澈和朴正洙大大小小的事。

畢竟他可是作為旁觀者, 一直看在眼裡。

在朴正洙面前, 金希澈放下了一身的刺。

在金希澈面前, 朴正洙放下了熟悉的偽裝。

他們同樣會痛, 會哭, 也有著各種各樣的缺點。

他不再只是完美的校園風頭人物。

他亦不再只是那個面面俱圓的模範生。

這兩個人, 

在對方面前,

恰巧也當回了最真實的自己。

申東熙覺得金希澈和朴正洙就只差一步, 

可是也就永遠差一步。

"你總該解掉那個結。"

早幾個月, 申東熙在街上偶遇過朴正洙, 

不過他並沒有叫住他。

那時候的朴正洙, 

就像昔日英姿颯爽的少年再活過來一樣,

申東熙當時覺得自己開聲喚他的話, 怕會為他臉上蒙上陰霾。

或者是朴正洙會裝, 甚至裝得維妙維肖。

裝得申東熙也曾經以為, 他放下了。

直至現在。

那副曾經明媚的模樣, 又似是只剩下空殼。

"結留著, 只要習慣就好。可是要解結, 也許指頭都磨出血也未必解得了。"

怕受傷, 也怕傷人。

遇到沒有勇氣去面對的現實, 

朴正洙總是習慣退後, 轉身逃到回憶裡,

畢竟比起現實, 回憶總是更為美好。

喜歡回憶的好處是, 

當回憶的對象不在了, 你還是能通過回憶, 去假裝一切如常。

喜歡回憶的壞處是, 

漸漸地, 你再也無法逃出這個名為回憶的牢籠。

"你總不能因為會腳疼就不走路了。"

出於一種補償心理, 而自願被困在回憶。

但結果到最後, 連朴正洙也搞不清,

他到底在補償著誰了。

若要問, 是誰讓朴正洙裹足不前,

最終答案, 大概只能是朴正洙自己。

"要是你知道故事的最後不會是快樂結局, 那還要繼續嗎？"

"那也只有天曉得會是喜劇還是悲劇。"

踏入夏季, 

比以往更常出現陣雨。

"哎, 怎麽又下雨了。你有帶傘子嗎？"

申東熙轉頭看向窗外的雨, 

因此沒有察覺到朴正洙看著雨景, 略為皺眉的表情。

或許會是個快樂結局? 

他還能等到那把傘嗎?

當時是自己選擇拒絕, 

現在卻又懷有一絲的希望。

朴正洙覺得這樣矛盾的自己, 真是像狐狸般狡猾。


	5. 雨のち晴れの空の色（番外二）

(一)

金希澈並不是一個喜歡回憶的人。

可是當他久違地, 實實在在的,

看到站在他面前的朴正洙,

還是不由得想起他們初遇的一瞬。

對於朴正洙的出現,

無論是初見, 抑或是現在的再見, 

金希澈也不喜歡說這就是緣份, 這就是命運,

但他們之間的一切一切, 又彷彿早已注定得理所當然。

高中時代的金希澈, 初入學卻無人不識。

他自己還是知道原因的。

畢竟沒有人不喜歡好看的人。

但同時為金希澈帶來了不少煩惱。

好不容易擺脫了在學校裡圍著自己團團轉的少男少女, 

坐上校門前的公車,

當金希澈準備專心致志埋頭於遊戲機裡的戰爭, 

肩膀上忽然感受到一股不重也不軟的重量。

早被煩擾了一整天的金希澈, 不禁在心裡咒罵, 

那個白痴睡個覺也不會好好睡?

扭頭一看, 本來打算說的話都吞回口裡。

和自己身穿一樣的校服, 

和自己不同的, 是他懷裡捧住的, 都是作業和課本, 一看便是模範生那種人。

自己倒把這些統統塞在學校書桌的櫃筒裡, 壓根沒想過要帶回家。

微風吹起那人額前幾縷碎髮, 

擋不住他柔和的眉眼, 

擋不住那安穩平靜的睡臉。

有一秒鐘, 他竟然覺得這人比刺激的遊戲世界更吸引。

他不經意, 好吧, 他承認他是故意的, 

偷瞄到寫在作業本上端正的字跡。

「朴正洙」

按照常理, 金希澈應該一臉不悅的叫醒朴正洙。

可是他沒有。

連他自己也覺得出奇。

他就是靜靜地讓疲憊的他靠著自己, 

看著他突然驚醒, 

然後匆匆忙忙地跑下車, 毫不察覺坐在鄰座, 剛才被他枕了一車程的金希澈。

"現在的人都這麼老實不客氣的嗎?"

金希澈對著空蕩蕩的位置發問, 嘴角卻忍不住向上揚。

摸摸自己發紅的臉頰, 

"哎。這下糟糕了。"

也許是戀愛漫畫看多了的後遺症,

可是他樂意,

樂意去陷入這一見鍾情。

#

再次的遇見, 沒有相隔多久。

在走廊上, 金希澈認得那個擦肩而過的人。

沒有多想, 

金希澈回頭隨著朴正洙的步伐, 走上天台。

朴正洙還是如初見一樣, 

抱著一大堆書和試題。

卻瑟縮於天台的一隅, 肩膀一抖一顫的。

金希澈走上前, 拍了拍面前人的肩, 

"同學, 你沒事嗎？"

儘管他不是不知道朴正洙這個名字, 

可是金希澈還是沒有直接喚他。

畢竟這是他們的第一面, 至少對朴正洙而言。

"金希澈?"

雖然自己確實在校園裡挺有名, 

但聽到朴正洙直接叫出了自己的名字, 還是不禁暗喜。

近距離正面對著朴正洙, 竟有點不真實感。

一把鼻涕一把淚的模樣,

不帥, 還挺丟人的。

可是這個哭得一塌糊塗的人,

眼眸雖泛起一層水霧,

還是看得到一股倔強不服輸的情緒。

"陽光太耀眼了？"

金希澈確實是不擅長安慰人,

於是也不曉得該說什麼。

他也不想問朴正洙為什麼哭。

因為這對金希澈來說並不重要。

看著散落在朴正洙臉上的光線, 

就把這意義不明的話說出口了。

他倒是覺得,

陽光是應該像朴正洙這樣的感覺, 和暖溫潤。

不由自主的將手蓋在他的眼瞼上。

"總會日落的。日落就好了。"

金希澈不知道, 

為什麼自己會做出這麼直接的行動。

朴正洙似乎也稍微意料不及, 而靜默了幾秒。

最後, 金希澈聽到一聲謝謝。

聲量很小, 可是真心。

他不會讓朴正洙再哭的。

這是金希澈聽到那句道謝, 油然而生的想法。

"希澈?"

眼前一身濕透的朴正洙,

跟那天的少年身影重合。

金希澈確認這並非回憶之後, 

一時之間作不出任何反應。

他自是沒想到, 朴正洙會看到他。

也不知道有多久沒聽過這把聲音, 叫喚自己的名字了。

內心慌亂, 還是強行扯出一個微笑。

"正洙, 好久不見了。還好嗎?"

聽到金希澈的話後, 

眼裡早已含著一泡眼淚的朴正洙,

再也忍不住, 淚水缺堤而出, 

蹲在地上, 手掩著臉, 放肆著自己的脆弱。

金希澈因此留意到朴正洙打著的那把傘子, 

也就明白是甚麼的一回事。

哎...金鐘雲那小子真的很多事。

金希澈心想。

"看來不是挺好呢。"

金希澈承認他的確有點不知所措。

還是一樣在自己面前哭得這麽慘啊。 

只是現在的他再也不能像以前一樣安慰他了。

(二)

明明下著大雨, 也沒帶傘子,

他還是從餐館裡跑出來了。

朴正洙也不知道這是哪來的直覺,

但他覺得, 

他恐怕是再也等不到那把傘了。

擁有的時候覺得理所當然,

什至覺得即使失去也沒有所謂, 他還是能夠過很好好的。

可是意識到真的失去的時候, 

卻像天塌下來一樣。

他確實害怕失去的感覺。

很害怕。

害怕得雖然手中握著電話, 但他卻還是沒敢去撥。

他還是想再看到金鐘雲, 

還是想再聽到金鐘雲的聲音。

一直以為,

他與金鐘雲的關係,只是慣性作崇,

但情感卻早於不知不覺裡萌芽。

金鐘雲悄然闖進了他單調乏味的生活, 又悄然離去。

思來想去,

其實, 或許這就是名為戀愛的情感。

所以當朴正洙看到金鐘雲門前勾著的那把傘,

回想起, 他與金鐘雲經歷過的,

那些不長不短的日子。

鼻子一酸。

他知道, 這次臉上流下的液體,

不是雨水, 

而真的是眼淚了。

強忍住情緒, 

深呼吸, 吞了下口水, 

手抖著撥打著號碼,

卻早已成空號。

他覺得整個人的力氣也好像憑空消失了。

怎麼辦。

他真的不知道該怎麼辦了。

金鐘雲也好, 

金希澈也好,

不論是誰也好, 他在意的, 誰也不在了。

就像溺水之人在大海中抓住一塊漂浮的木板,

以為得救了,

可是木板最後承受不到自己的重量, 而逐漸下沉。

他放不下回憶, 也放不下現在擁有的一切。

最後, 回憶和現在, 

似乎也沒有他能容身的歸宿了。

若然你問朴正洙,

為什麽他會出現於金希澈的門前,

這也只是為了將自己心底裡,

殘存的希望和妄想, 通通打破罷了。

傾向自虐似的,

他想將所有的痛苦, 所有的傷都攬在自己身上好了。

這樣起碼他也可以自嘲一句活該。

所以他是沒想過會再見金希澈。

更沒想過, 金鐘雲說的都是真。

就連當初那句聽似玩笑的安慰說話, 也是真的。

他以為不在的, 原來一直也在。

他以為撒謊的, 原來都是真的。

此刻, 朴正洙覺得自己的腦子好像打結了,

轉不過來。

頭痛得像是快要裂開似的。

(三)

屋內的兩人, 

一個坐在鮮紅的沙發上, 打著傘子, 

傘子是乾的, 人卻是濕漉漉的。

哭過的眼睛明顯地紅腫, 直盯著地下, 抿著嘴不發一言。

而另一個則站在沙發對面,

撓著手, 表情冷靜的看著面前人。

兩人形成了奇異的光景。

其實由金鐘雲將那把傘遞給朴正洙的時候,

他就知道,

他們終有一天會再次相見。

金希澈曾經設想過, 

相遇之日, 朴正洙的身邊大概會有金鐘雲。

只是他沒想到,

他竟會再度看見這個人獨身一人的落魄模樣。

金希澈當然知道金鐘雲的心思。

既然他無法為朴正洙帶來幸福,

於是決定將朴正洙還回給自己。

可是, 朴正洙從不屬於任何人。

愛情也不是讓來讓去就能解決的事。

而自己, 更沒有任何資格去留住朴正洙。

朴正洙是個溫柔的人。

金鐘雲也許不算是溫柔的人, 

卻將自己最溫柔的部分都向朴正洙展現了。

害怕傷人的金鐘雲, 害怕受傷的朴正洙,

兩人都以自己的方式去為對方著想,

最後不知不覺傷了對方, 也傷了自己。

可是這又能怪誰?

也許最應該怪的,

就是那個佔據著朴正洙半生回憶的自己。

金希澈看著朴正洙,

即使沉默, 他還是知道朴正洙在想什麼。

或者這是相處多年的好處, 但同樣是壞處。

他看得出朴正洙在掙扎。

陷於回憶和未來, 苦苦掙扎。

拋棄不了回憶, 甚至依戀著過去。

渴望著未來, 卻沒勇氣追上。

這是金希澈最討厭看到的朴正洙。

他應該好好過活的。

不應該如此痛苦。

"希澈, 我真的是個很差勁的人。

沒搞懂自己想要的東西, 卻又什麼也想要。

貪心又愚蠢。"

朴正洙抬頭看向金希澈。

跟回憶一樣, 清澈機靈的眼神, 

他止於過去, 但他還是如回憶般美好。

而自己卻早已被懦弱腐蝕得醜陋。

"正洙, 你只是需要時間。

時間金鐘雲多的是, 別怕。"

金希澈給出一個淡然微笑。

雖然, 他到底還是妒忌,

可是一切也不重要了。

他只願他幸福。

聽到金鐘雲三個字, 朴正洙微怔。

"希澈...你認識鐘雲?"

"我以前讀書的時候, 可是被稱為宇宙大明星啊。有誰會不認識我嗎？"

"希澈..." 朴正洙沒好氣地說,

不過金希澈還是看到朴正洙臉上隱約可見的梨渦。

金希澈走近朴正洙,

蹲下身仰視著朴正洙, 語氣認真地說道。

"他可是一直在看著你啊。難道會看不到你看著誰嗎？

別再糾結於過去了。

你沒有欠我, 我也沒有欠你的。

去抓住還能抓緊的人。"

"不。你還欠我啊希澈。

那天你想跟我說的話, 到底是什麼?"

金希澈總是用自己的方法, 去讓他不難受。

可是金希澈他自己呢?

會難受嗎?

朴正洙伸出手, 想去握著金希澈, 

最後卻又停在他的指尖前,

沒敢觸碰。

記憶力好的朴正洙真是第二討厭了。

金希澈想。

儘管他知道, 只要一句話,

朴正洙就會心甘情願的留在自己身邊。

畢竟正洙是個熱愛回憶的人。

但是, 

我喜歡你…

事到如今, 我怎麼可能還說得出口啊。

"你知道與不知道, 對於現在的我們, 又有什麽分別?"

金希澈輕輕嘆了口氣, 

主動將手搭上朴正洙伸過來的手,

毫不意外地穿透了。

"看吧。我們都回不去了。"

儘管這是他們都預料到的結果, 

可是還是無可避免地, 又再陷入詭異的氣氛。

打破這種氣氛的是金希澈的一句話。

"說起來, 正洙你也欠我呢。"

"欸?"

"正洙你之前天天盯著我, 還把我的事跡說出去, 讓我打了不少噴嚏, 我也沒收你錢, 真的算好人了..."

"所以, 我有個願望, 你得幫我實現啊。"

他稍為停頓了一下, 又再接著說, 

"朴正洙。去追尋你的幸福。"

朴正洙看著眼前,

在空氣中遂漸彌漫的零星灰塵, 吃驚地說。

"希澈!"

下意識地想抓住金希澈,

往前撲個空, 傘子也因此從手上甩開。

沒有拿著傘子的朴正洙抬頭,

沒看到雙眼通紅的金希澈,

只聽到金希澈最後的話。

金希澈仔細地看著朴正洙的臉。

想儘量將他的輪廓, 他臉上的細節都一一記下來。

"我得走了。你可要記得實現我的願望啊。"

至於那些曾經幻想過的將來,

就讓我帶走吧。

不是所有的感情,

最後都要在一起才是最好的結局。

金希澈與朴正洙的故事,

早就結束了。

也早該結束了。


	6. 雨のち晴れの空の色（終章）

01 Seoul Incheon Airport - 23:05

畢竟他需要的, 他想要的, 他都帶不走,

所以金鐘雲最後也沒帶多少東西,

只提著一個行李箱走在機場。

離開這裡的決定, 

金鐘雲猶豫了很久。

總是肖想著某一天能在街上偶遇到那個人、

總是差點就忍不住想去找他的衝動。

因此他相當清楚, 他不離開不行。

儘管他內心依然掙扎。

他放不開捨不得, 那個為他漫長生命帶來意義的人。

可是他又深知, 這個人思念的、需要的, 都不是他金鐘雲。

自己也變得彷彿不像是自己了。

過去的數百年, 他從未陷入這樣矛盾不安的心情。

淡如水的個性, 偏偏在遇到朴正洙後泛起漣漪。

妒忌又羨慕金希澈的心情,

想朴正洙能過得好的心願,

兩種情緒交集之下, 金鐘雲也悄悄的為自己留下一個希望。

金鐘雲承認, 他確實不是個偉大得無私的人。

所有人也有私心, 不是嗎?

只要朴正洙去找他,

只要朴正洙還記得他們相遇的經過,

只要朴正洙有稍微在乎他的話,

那他大概就能與金希澈重遇了。

而他,

或許就能因此在朴正洙心裡佔一個席位吧。

多少也好。

真的是卑微得可憐的私心。

金鐘雲在心裡自嘲地想。

思考中的他, 沒有注意到迎面而來的人。

原本拿在手中的機票, 護照散落一地。

那人替金鐘雲一一撿起, 順手的輕輕拍掉了沾在表面上的灰塵, 並把機票和護照還給他。

雖然是自己先沒注意, 

不過反而是被撞的那人道歉了。

"不好意思了。"

"沒關係。不要緊。"

金鐘雲打量了一眼面前這個身型健碩的人,

並沒有趕著要往那裡的感覺, 似乎是在等人。

沒再深究, 金鐘雲拿起行李就繼續走了。

02 Seoul Incheon Airport - 23:35

"朴正洙。"

拉著行李, 準備走進離境大堂,

朴正洙有點意外在機場也聽到有人喚自己的名字, 回頭。

"東熙? 怎麼你會在這裡?"

朴正洙不得不說他有點驚訝。

因為他可不記得自己有跟申東熙提過要離開的事。

"反正確實不是偶遇。"

申東熙顯然沒打算回答朴正洙的疑問,

只是笑了笑, 用著不痛不癢的語氣回了一句。

其實即使申東熙不說, 朴正洙也約略能猜到,

情報來源, 大概就是他那位李姓, 名東海的好同事。

不過申東熙這時間點, 還真找得正好。

"有時候我真覺得你人如其名。"

"像神童一樣嗎？"

"是呢, 神奇小子。"

知道申東熙肯定還有話要說, 

朴正洙挑挑眉, 示意他續說下去。

"可是我再神通廣大, 我也沒預想過你這個工作狂竟然會辭職。"

"我也沒想過你來送我機。"

"那天之後我還真的挺擔心你, 

不過, 現在看到你這樣子我總算放心了。"

申東熙看著眼前的朴正洙, 他覺得, 昔日那位友人終於也回來了。

不再是空蕩蕩的軀殼, 眼睛散發著光芒。

申東熙想起之前自己的猜測, 帶著試探的語調問道, 

"看來你見到你想見的人了?"

"說中一半吧。所以我現在要出發去找另一半了。"

還真不知道面前的傢伙是有意還是無意的語帶雙關, 

"朴正洙…你身上有股怪味…"

"什麼?" 朴正洙被申東熙的話嚇倒了, 慌忙地嗅了一下衣服, 

"戀愛的酸臭味。"

被懟得哭笑不得。

申東熙目送著朴正洙離開。

忽然想到了什麼, 又喊住了他。

"朴正洙...有空去一趟倫敦吧。你會喜歡的。"

"欸...? 好的。"

朴正洙帶著一點疑惑, 點點頭答應了。

回想了一下那股陌生又有點熟悉的氣味。

雖然他是順道開了個玩笑, 

可是申東熙確實是嗅到一絲, 彷如古書被沾濕的草木味道。

第二次。

03 Railway Station - 18:00

搬來倫敦居住有一段日子了。

陰霾的日子比起陽光燦爛的日子更多, 

所以金鐘雲還是挺習慣的。

在人頭湧湧的鐵路站走著, 瞧了眼候車月台, 

他差點以為自己看錯了。

可是他覺得自己未至於思憶成疾, 想念想出幻覺來。

他是什麼時候來了倫敦?

04 London Hyde Park - 19:00

遙望著朴正洙登上了車廂, 

金鐘雲隨即坐在設施旁邊的座位, 

看著摩天輪緩緩運轉。

作為吸血鬼的唯一好處,

大概就是視力良好這一點。

雪一點點的降下, 

朴正洙微微彎起嘴角, 帶著笑意的眼神, 真的比什麼也好看了。

"聖誕快樂。"

在旁人眼中, 

金鐘雲大概是個對著空氣, 自言自語的奇怪男子。

再看著摩天輪轉了幾圈之後, 

沒待朴正洙走下來, 

金鐘雲就站起身, 

手插在大衣的衣兜裡,

低著頭, 任由瀏海把自己的臉隱去一大半, 

悄然的離開海德公園。

他真的怕自己再多留幾秒, 

他會忍不住走上前擁著, 那個讓他至今念念不忘的人。

"沒有我, 大概你能過得更快樂吧?"

眼睛生澀, 

金鐘雲想, 

倫敦大概不怎麽適合自己。

05 London Hyde Park - 19:10

神差鬼使地順著人流走, 

朴正洙獨自來到了正在舉行冬季嘉年華的海德公園。

熱鬧的環境, 一對對的戀人, 溫馨歡快的家庭,

然而, 這一切彷彿都跟獨自一人的朴正洙毫無關係。

如同被世界隔絕。

在國內的時候, 他還有接納他、讓他可以安放自己的地方。

可是來到外國, 

他感覺自己猶如鬼魂一樣, 存於世上卻誰也沒看到他。

朴正洙慌忙地登上摩天輪,

逃離外面那令人窒息的氣氛, 在球型車廂裡獲取空氣,

貪婪地拼命呼吸讓自己不至溺斃。

隔著玻璃, 俯瞰著整個遊園地,

朴正洙覺得, 

那個乖乖的, 抬頭看著摩天輪的人, 

很像金鐘雲。

思念一個人的時候, 真的看誰都像他。

朴正洙在心裡暗嘲著自己。

他看不清楚, 所以他也不確定。

待他下來的時候, 遊人早就又換了一批了。

如果金鐘雲現在站在他面前,

他有沒有勇氣走過去拉起他的手？

想必, 依然是不會吧。

他就是這樣的人。

從假設金鐘雲主動來找他的一刻, 

就注定結果了。

朴正洙盯著自己的手, 片刻, 以說給自己聽的聲量低語道, 

"這次得讓我去找你了。"

06 書店 Bookstore in Night

口上雖是說著不適合,

金鐘雲最後卻還是沒搬離這個城市。

不捨得嗎?

說不清。

不過他也確是沒能找到另一個更適合自己的地方去遷居。

在這數年間, 金鐘雲沒再拿起過畫筆。

而是開了舊書店, 一家午夜營業的書店。

有時候, 他會上門去回收別人的舊書, 在都市人下班回家的時間。

因為特別的營業時間和經營模式, 書店也因此曾被邀請訪問數次。

金鐘雲好不容易才把訪問推掉, 但是還是沒能阻止媒體介紹書店的篇章。

金鐘雲手拿著那用紅繩捆綁成一疊的舊書,

在街上走著走著, 感覺忽然有點重。

他想,

也許是時候把書店關閉。

也許是時候搬離這個城市。

也許真的是時候徹底放下那個人了。

一開始是細碎的雨粉, 後來是豆大的雨點打到金鐘雲身上。

金鐘雲倒是不怎麼介意自己被淋得一身濕透,

只是他低頭看了眼手上的書, 

回到店裡似乎大概都能滴出水了。

真倒楣。

"怎麼這回輪到你不帶雨傘了？"

一把既陌生又熟悉的聲音響起, 

金鐘雲抬頭。

那個人打著一把黑色的雨傘, 站在他的前面。

"朴正洙..."

眼前的朴正洙,

與金鐘雲記憶裡, 那個走在海德公園裡的朴正洙,

其實沒有什麼大變化。

只是由瘦變得更瘦了。

原來就沒什麼肉的臉頰, 也因此更棱角分明,

眼角那裡也偷偷多長了幾道魚尾紋。

真正讓金鐘雲吃驚的是, 

他手上的雨傘, 正是金鐘雲搬家當日沒帶走的那把雨傘。

"我都不去找你了…我都以為我終於能放得下你了…為什麼你又要出現?"

金鐘雲不敢相信後退了幾步。

朴正洙因此又往前走了幾步。

"就是因為這樣, 所以我才來找你了啊。"

最後兩人都在同一把傘之下。

朴正洙看著金鐘雲, 面帶笑意,

"我來得太遲嗎？"

"不。一切剛好。"

金鐘雲丟下手上的書, 

激動得一把將朴正洙攬過來。

朴正洙也沒抗拒, 

靜靜的任由金鐘雲把自己圈在懷裡。

若是放在以前, 

朴正洙大概不會是主動的那個, 

而金鐘雲也還是會固執地將朴正洙放開。

可是老話還是說得對的, 

Time changes everything. 

改變了朴正洙的性格, 

也改變了金鐘雲的想法。

"朴正洙, 我不管你後不後悔了, 也不管你喜不喜歡我了。我喜歡你。"

一直憋著沒說的一句"喜歡你",

金鐘雲今天終於有勇氣說出口。

金鐘雲雖然不確定朴正洙到底是怎樣看待他的。

但也不想去深究了。

若然朴正洙需要他, 他可以不問理由。

朴正洙這一生遲過很多的到,

也因此錯過了很多的事,

這一次, 他不想再遲了。

"我愛你啊。"

朴正洙舉起空出來的另一隻手, 輕輕回抱了他。

"超級超級的。"

雨過天晴, 

他的晴天便是朴正洙。

End.


End file.
